


不情之请 Favor

by EnAttendantKiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers Alert: Manga 371
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnAttendantKiwi/pseuds/EnAttendantKiwi
Summary: 及川从球网的这一侧托去那个长传，排球旋转至岩泉掌心前溢出一声叹息。‘爱’，它说，然后岩泉将球用力击向对面的场地。The ball stopped spinning right before Iwaizumi hits it, leaving a soft sigh as it still holds the vague warmth from Oikawa’s fingertips. ‘Love.’ It says, and Iwaizumi sends it full force to the other side of the court.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not be translated into English

它开始于一些很小的事情。

岩泉第一次意识到这点是在他们六岁或七岁，那时他和及川还没有那么亲近：及川跟着岩泉是因为他仰慕他爬树和其他的运动技巧，而岩泉同意带上及川，则是因为他不久就发现及川的存在总能让男孩们的团体更为融洽。他不知道及川如何做到（也不是说那时候岩泉会对此关心），但他承认及川在人际关系上有些超出六七岁孩子的认识和手段。他好像总能让每个人满意，让每个人看上去得到了他们想要的：即使那甚至不是他们最初的诉求。及川会确保那一点被巧妙地遮掩或带过，于是最终所有人都很高兴。岩泉对及川最常见的印象是他在一群孩子中间笑着，之后他逐渐学会分辨出其中很多并不真心，但及川的笑容总是那么具有感染力，让岩泉怀疑他的判断是否正确。

在这种时候，偶尔，岩泉会感到他或许完全不了解及川。他们住得很近，基本上一周至少有一半的天数能碰到，及川的窗台上放着三盒岩泉捉到的甲虫，他会像女孩才喜欢的那样揽住岩泉的手，亲昵地说一是我最好的朋友（岩泉会说：不是。而及川会委屈地说：但我昨天才去你家吃饭，或者别的什么），但是不，岩泉不认为他了解及川：很多时候他认为他甚至不能明白及川所做的一些事最表层的目的。这应该让他感到担忧，当岩泉再大一点并开始回顾，他意识到那或许其实应该让他感到畏惧：毕竟，在他们相遇的最初，岩泉在不到一个月的时间内就 **被** 成为了及川的朋友。

如果他回忆，及川的那些肢体动作和带有目的性的言语或许占了很大一部分原因。岩泉从来没明白这些举动背后的逻辑，但是显然他们身边的成年人很吃这一套。及川或许会在有大人在场时表现得比他们平时更亲密一点，以至于不久之后在整个街区的概念里他们已经把及川和岩泉关联了起来。当他去便利店为他的妈妈跑腿，店主会笑着问你的朋友怎么没来。一开始岩泉还需要皱着眉头问哪个朋友，之后他就知道这个说法永远指的是及川。但他甚至不记得他是否和及川一起来过这家店，更不用提及川是怎么给店主留下他总和岩泉在一起的印象。他们的团体中同样发生着类似的事，有一个下午岩泉计划他们应当去树屋做一番探索，但在临行前却有几个孩子看上去相当犹豫。岩泉直截了当地询问，得到的回答出乎他的意料。田代问：“我们不用等及川吗？”岩泉反问：“及川？”小宫谨慎地说：“你们闹别扭了，岩泉？”岩泉回答：“没有。”田代说：“那为什么不等他？”岩泉皱眉：“他很可能只是有事耽搁了，他也没有每天都来。”其他几个孩子互相看了一眼，然后森山说：“但你不是和他关系最好吗，岩泉？”

事后回想，所有这些都应该引起岩泉的警觉，但是及川在其他时候又表现得相当普通。他像大部分那个年龄的孩子一样轻松，他会大笑，搞砸一些事，喊他们编的蠢兮兮的口号，偶尔有些奇怪甚至冒险的想法，偶尔还会把它们付诸于现实，再在失败后可怜兮兮地祈求岩泉和他们其他朋友的帮助（岩泉不会在那个时候放过嘲笑他）。因此，有些时候岩泉想或许他同样被及川蒙骗了：因为他看起来那么风趣又友好。又或者，是岩泉选择性地忽略了那些提醒：因为及川未知的危险下同样隐藏着一份诱人的诱惑。那是一种保证，一种给予，以及一种岩泉现在还不知道他将来会需要的承诺。那让岩泉在潜意识里无法放弃，同时隐约相信不论他涉足的是什么，那一定是一个好东西。

所以那起初是很小的一件事。就像及川自己挽过来的手，就像他在岩泉的坚持下才放弃一这个称呼。无害，如同大部分和及川相关的事情最初看起来那样。岩泉把他的书包忘在了及川家，因此他折回去拿，他在快到门口的时候听到了及川的声音。

“但为什么他就可以？”他没见过及川用这种声音说话。“为什么将就可以？我和他提了一模一样的要求——为什么你只听他说的？”

“首先，他是你哥哥，”然后是及川妈妈的声音。“你不应该就那么称呼他。你的哥哥很喜欢你，你知道——”

“我没有在说任何和他相关的事，”及川嘶嘶地说，“我问的是你们的态度。将-哥哥，我不对他生气，他和这件事没关系，我难过的是为什么你们——我说的和他有什么不一样？因为你们不信任我？因为我还小？那根本不是一个合理的理由。”

“事情不是这样。”踱步声，叹气。“你一直有这种方法把一件事说得像你占了全部的道理，彻，但你知道还有其他原因，你不能要求——”

正是那时她抬头朝窗外看了一眼，而岩泉就站在走道上。“一？”她惊讶地说。

“你好。”岩泉局促地回答。过了一会及川的脑袋也探出来。“抱歉，我忘了我的书包。”

“小岩？”他立刻说，打开门，转身朝室内看了一眼。“那就在楼梯边上，我帮你拿过来。”

及川的妈妈朝他露出笑容，并问他要不要进来再坐一下。她的神情如常，甚至比平时更友善，如果不是岩泉确定他听见了他所听到的，他甚至不敢相信这两个人刚才还在争吵。岩泉思考或许他开始明白及川的能力是从哪里继承。“不了，谢谢。”他回答，小心地看向及川的方向。“我——今天作业很多。”

于是她没有再坚持。

当及川将他的书包拿到门口，他小声说，“让我送你回去吧，小岩。”

岩泉看向他，再看向站在身后及川的妈妈。他点了点头。

他们那一路没有说话。及川通常是开启话题的那个，因此当及川很安静，岩泉并不确定他该怎么做。及川走在离岩泉半步的位置，如果这是往常，岩泉很确定他至少会牵住岩泉的手。

在某种程度上，岩泉猜测他在期望及川会很快变回他熟悉的样子：他从没见过及川这样。及川总是在解决问题，这让岩泉意识到他甚至没想过及川也会有自己的问题。但情况就是如此。显然岩泉撞见了一些相当私人的东西，一些及川之前从未在他面前展露过的。这让他感到忐忑。

及川直到他们快走到岩泉家才开口。

“你听见了，是不是，小岩？”他问。

岩泉说，“对”，然后补充，“抱歉，彻，我没有想——”

“那没关系。”及川轻声说，他抬起头，嘴角挂着笑容。“这种事谁都会遇到，不是吗？”

“呃，是的。”岩泉点头。“有些时候——有些时候我也和我妈意见不合。”这是个谎言，不算完全的谎言，岩泉从没经历过像及川刚才那样的争吵。他思考他还能说点什么，不过及川转身站在了他面前。

“我能不能有一个请求？”他问。

“什么？”

“给我一个拥抱。”

岩泉看向他。这是一个很奇怪的问题，因为及川从来不是避免肢体接触的那类，并且他在那么做前也从没征询过岩泉的同意。不如说，岩泉已经习惯了他会被及川突然抓住手腕、从背后勾住肩膀、或者毫无负担地依偎在一起（岩泉有时候都不太好意思和他妈妈这么做）。所以岩泉知道这一次与众不同。他知道这很特殊，就像他被给予了什么重要的权利，而且及川语气中有些东西让他几乎想要毫不犹豫地同意。

“当然。”他回答。

及川再次看了看他，然后走上前张开手臂。岩泉本以为这会是一个很紧的拥抱，要把空气从他的胸腔中挤出来的那种：但及川的动作很轻。他只是把手环住了岩泉的胳膊，几乎像是虚笼着，他的头靠在岩泉的肩膀上，岩泉能感到及川的头发扎着他的下巴。那让他觉得很痒，但及川的拥抱同样很柔软，让岩泉将他所有能想到的意见都咽了回去。

过了一会，及川放开他。

“谢谢你，小岩。”他说。

“这没什么。”岩泉回答。

当及川转身朝他家的方向走去，岩泉喊住他。

“及川！”他说，把他的书包扔在地上。

及川转过头，岩泉冲上去结结实实地抱住了他。

“如果以后还有什么事，”岩泉说，对此感到有点不好意思，但还是坚持说了下去。“如果以后还有任何事——你知道你可以找我，好吗？我不觉得这是个麻烦。你可以让我知道。”

他感到及川愣了一下，然后一双手也抓住他的衣服。

“好的，小岩。”他小声说。

及川不是一个立刻将牌打出的人，岩泉随后明白了这一点。他没有马上利用他和岩泉新增的这份了解，相反，他将岩泉给予他的权利捏在手里保留了很久。

事情直到他们十一岁的某一天才击中岩泉，那时候及川躺在他的膝盖上，正对着天空托球。有几次那个排球差点砸到岩泉，岩泉说“喂”，及川毫无诚意地朝他笑，岩泉翻了翻眼睛，但是没有说什么。于是就在那一刻他意识到：他如今已经过于了解及川。他知道他的几乎每个秘密。包括那些恶毒的、绝对不会对其他人诉说的。他知道及川和几乎任何人的争吵中都有至少一半是及川自己的原因，他知道及川看上去和他的哥哥关系很好（他的哥哥确实很喜欢他），但心底依然深藏着一些他自己都不愿承认的嫉妒。曾有一度岩泉以为那就是啃噬及川内心烈火的根源，但他之后意识到那或许是一些更深层的东西——与生俱来的。他认识很多有兄弟姐妹的人，但绝不是每个人都会像及川那样。他知道及川很多时候倾向于先对别人得出负面的结论（“他不是那个意思。”岩泉说。“但 **万一** 呢？”及川反问），并且对他认为属于自己的东西有种超乎寻常的执着。这两点很多时候互相伴随着出现，当及川几乎是咧着獠牙提防别人夺走本该由他得到的。“我是第二个孩子。”及川耸肩，“没有任何东西在我出生后是 **本来** 就属于我的。所有东西都需要我去获取。因此，小岩，如果我还没有学会这点，那我真得是个蠢蛋。”

这些东西——任何一点，或许都应该让岩泉重新思考他和及川的友谊。那不是一个明智的决定，甚至或许不是一个岩泉有意识地做出的决定，但当他思考，这些却没有一点让岩泉感到后悔或被吓跑。事实上，当他意识到的时候，他已经不再会和他童年时相识的那些男孩去爬树和探险。他大部分时间花在体育馆和及川的家里，他唯一的朋友是及川——就像及川最开始灿烂地对所有人宣布的那样。

而他思考及川在这一切中的责任究竟有多少。

岩泉第一次对及川提出这个质问是在他们八岁时，那时及川将这件事糊弄了过去。他在他们十四岁时又问了一次，那时及川已经开始重新摩挲他压在箱子中的底牌：他们之间逐渐有这种不成文的约定，以至于只要及川投给岩泉一个眼神，岩泉就知道他需要他。岩泉问出这个问题时他们正在收拾体育馆，岩泉坐在长椅上，及川在他的威胁下勉勉强强把球收好推进仓库。“喂，”他说，放下水瓶看向及川的方向。“为什么是我？”

“为什么是你坐在那里什么都没做，还是为什么你即将被及川大人的美貌收买并负责从这之后的所有工作？”及川反问。

“垃圾川，你从刚才到现在所做的全部就是把那个筐推了进去。”岩泉把一条毛巾扔过去。及川接住，然后嫌恶地扔回来。“我在思考更重要的东西，别用你那些愚蠢的东西把我的问题带跑。我在说的是——你从一开始就知道事情会这样了，是吧？”他伸出手示意。“我在说我们，你从一开始就打定主意要做这种缠你一辈子的朋友了吧？”

“你认为我会缠你一辈子？”及川故作吃惊地说。“我真不知道我该说这是自大还是伤人，又或者非常小学。接下来我们要编好朋友手链了吗，小岩？”

“别咬文嚼字，你知道我在说什么。”岩泉说。“事情从最开始就不对头，再说，你难道还有和任何一个我们那时候一起玩的人联系？”

及川眨了眨眼睛，然后他在岩泉身边坐下来。“你说得没错。”他说。

“我就知道。”岩泉瞥他。

“你后悔了，小岩？”及川研究他的表情。

“不，没有。如果我有的话我就不会问你这个问题，而会直接叫你滚蛋。”岩泉说，“我想我只是想知道为什么。”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么选了我。你可以选任何一个人。”

及川看向他。“你真是一点概念都没有，是不是，小岩？”

“不知道你在说什么，但是你问话的方式已经让我很不爽。”

“没关系，我很高兴小岩在这方面没有自知之明。你就一直保持这样就好了。”

“你打不打算回答我的问题？”

及川笑起来。“你记得那件事吗？”

“哪件？”

“你不小心听到我和妈妈争吵，第一次。”

“我记得。”岩泉点头。

“然后在我们回去的路上——我问你能不能给我一个拥抱。”

岩泉打了个寒颤。“你这么说显得那很肉麻。”

“你知道如果我把这个问题问给其他人，有多少人会答应我？”及川歪过头。

“你是想说，你选择我做朋友是因为只有我会纵容你？”

“不，”及川大笑，“如果我这么去问其他人：我敢说，小岩，几乎每一个都会答应我。”

岩泉皱眉。“那我的不同是什么？”

“你真的很在意我的答案，”及川感兴趣地说。“甚至没有指出我刚才那句话相当自恋。”

“所以你更希望我现在揍你，及川。”

“不，让我们说回前面的话题。”及川飞快地说。“你的不同之处在于——我不会对任何一个其他人问出那句话。”他眨眼。“你的不同之处在于我事实上敢那么问你。”

岩泉看着他，他感到困惑。

“那是什么意思？如果你认为没有人会拒绝你，为什么你会不敢向其他人提出这个请求？”

“你看，你真的一点概念都没有。”及川说，转过身。“我会那么问你，是因为你身上有些东西，小岩，我几乎从认识你的第一天就发现了。让我们说那可以是——忠诚？关切？一种不会动摇的依靠？我不知道要怎么定义这个。我很早就发现你有这样的特质，并且让我对你足够诚实：这不是什么你能在每个人身上发现的东西。”

“你是在说大部分人都是自私的混蛋。”

“哦，但他们不是吗？事先声明，我知道我就是一个。”及川欢快地说。“这真迷人，你是如此被你自己的能力所影响，以至于你看到的世界都和其他人不同。但我猜这也是可以预料的，毕竟谁能真的把一切残忍的一面展现在小岩面前？”

“别说得像我很幼稚。”岩泉恼怒地看他。“我很清楚这个世界可以很险恶。”

“但你不相信。”及川回答，“或者至少：你不够相信，因此你没有屈服。你会惊讶像你这样的人事实上多么罕见，每个人都应该庆幸如果他们的生命中至少出现过一个。我格外幸运：我在小时候就遇到了你，而且我完全没让这个机会溜走。我很快就意识到要完全占据你的港湾——完全享受你的特质所带来的便利，我必须尽早出现在你的生活中。我必须从一开始就让你接受我，所以我一早就把这整件事计划好，”他快活地笑起来，“就像我对我所有想要的东西做得那样。”

“当然，有些事情并没有按照我的计划走。”及川补充，承认。“我毕竟只有七岁。”

岩泉想了想。“我不确定我完全明白了你说的。”

“那没关系。”

“但我至少明白一点。”

“什么？”

“你有一些邪恶的计划，而那和我有关。”

及川大笑。“你不需要弄明白，小岩，你只要知道及川大人已经准备好做你一辈子的朋友就行了。”

“我以为你之前刚刚说你没那个打算。”岩泉说。

“我有那么说吗？”

在那个时候，那个拥抱已经进化到了远超出一个拥抱的范畴。有些时候及川站在岩泉屋外用弹珠敲他的窗子，岩泉拉开门，不需要一句话就知道他该把及川拉进屋内。及川会跟在他身后走到岩泉的房间，一声不吭地在他向来喜欢的位置坐下。岩泉下楼给他端上来一杯饮料，如果有的话还会有一条牛奶面包。那时及川已经缩在原地抱起来他的靠枕（确实是及川的靠枕， **某一天** 开始那个东西就永久出现在了岩泉的房间里）。岩泉会坐在他对面看他一会，并在那个时间里判断及川的状态。当他认为及川可以被单独留在那里，他就转回去继续做自己的事情。他通常需要等待半个小时以上的时间，一般不超过两小时，然后根据及川捡拾自己心情的速度他会慢吞吞挪到岩泉身后。岩泉会问，“没事了？”及川会哼一声，或者依然一言不发。于是岩泉会再等一会，直到及川从他身上离开，或是岩泉自己把他掀下来。及川倒在岩泉床上，岩泉一边收拾他的东西一边问，“发生了什么？”，有时候及川会再盯着天花板想一会，有时候他就会在那时开口。

“我不想就这件事麻烦你，小岩。”他说。

“你已经在麻烦我了。”岩泉毫不迟疑地指出。

及川看着他，眨了眨眼。“好吧，”然后他说，“我不明白事情为什么是这样……”

回答从这里开始变得多样。

“你要知道，他也在评选席里。”常见的一种。“我知道从上次那件事后我还没能说服他重置对我的印象，我猜这有一定我的责任，但是你不认为他完全有可能故意降低对我的评分？”

“我觉得我更多在生我自己的气。”同样常见。“我是说，我怎么能没意识到那点？而且我竟然不知道怎么做——你怎么认为，小岩？算了，我知道你会说什么，我蠢得无药可救，是吧？真该死，我希望我的反应能更快一点。”

“我没办法放过这件事。”稍微罕见，但依然不算出乎意料。“我知道我应该，小岩，但是那就像是——我闭上眼睛就能看到它。我的人生接下来的每一分钟都要不断重演我的石头从山顶滚落的那一刻，我完了，说真的。我很不甘事情已经是这样，但那不是我最愤怒的：如果我甚至不能摆脱这种感觉，并让它继续干扰我——那我岂不是比现在还要失败？”

然后还有，“任何人都会对他生气的，是吧？”

还有，“你敢相信她做出那种事？”

还有，“我只是觉得不公平。”

而岩泉会回答，“是的。”会回答，“只有你那么觉得，及川。”会回答，“你知道，你事实上是个混蛋。”

于是及川会坐起来，有些时候对着岩泉怒目而视，有些时候抱着岩泉的枕头大喊“所以我很悲惨，小岩！”，有些时候扑过去和岩泉扭打在一起。不论是哪种，他们最终的结局通常都会是两个人气喘吁吁地倒在地上，唯一的区别是身上是否有淤青，以及有多少。

及川的手臂横在岩泉胸前。岩泉侧过头。“还想再待一会？”他问。

及川看向他。头发乱糟糟地被枕头压住。

“是的。”他说。

岩泉曾以为事情会一直是这样，事实上，事情也很可能会一直如此：如果没有他们十五岁时的那个意外。

及川和岩泉同意那是一个意外，不是认为在其他情况下那件事不会发生，而是考虑到发生的时机。毕竟，他们中没有一个能预料到影山飞雄的出现。

“我以为一个这样的人要一直到我六十岁时才会到来。”及川阴暗地说。“他年轻、具有天赋、富有可能性和变化，而我有我的经验、一双已经定型的手、还有蜡烛被熄灭前垂死的挣扎。所有人会认为他能赢，所有人会 **希望** 他能赢，但那就是我的巅峰：因为我不会松口。我会把那具年轻的血肉紧紧咬住，直到我的牙齿泛黄脱落。我们趔趄地站在山顶上，我邀请他来决斗，我会高呼：福尔摩斯！我知道你想要击败我，但你决不会击败我，如果你要给我带来毁灭，那我就会和你同归于尽。”

“你知道那确实是一个反派的台词。”

“当然，小岩，别插嘴。然后我会击中他，我会看着他掉下悬崖，但是我会站在那里。没有人预料到这个结局，没有人想要这个结局，但事情就是如此。尽管这样，我也耗尽我全部的精力，我会在我六十五岁的时候说：神啊，即使在那之后立刻拿走我的生命，我也愿意能再登上一个更高的顶峰。”

“这是你新年参拜时拿我的钱许的愿吗？”

“你真的很扫兴。以及不，那不是，我许了更现实的愿望，我又不蠢。现在让我把我的故事说完：而那就会是我得到的。我将僵死在高山顶上，手永远伸向天空——而那确实比任何一座山峰都要更高。这就是及川大人人生的故事。”

“我不知道你给自己计划了这么惨淡的结局。”

“你认为这个故事不够好，小岩？”

“我认为你是个自信的人。”

及川眼神闪烁地看他。“你在说什么？”

“我在说，我认为你值得更好的。你不用把你的力量在一个目的上用完，及川，应该有人把你从山顶上拖下来，埋在土里，然后说：从现在开始生长。从山脚下开始，别急着耗干你的生命，有一天你不一定会比山峰更高，但你很可能依然成为一棵大树。你会存在几百年，及川。”

及川看向他，岩泉等着及川说出什么聪明的话来反驳。然后及川突然吻了他。

岩泉吓了一跳，尽管有一部分是因为及川的动作粗鲁而莽撞。他撞到了岩泉的鼻子，岩泉吃痛地朝后缩了一下，但及川没有就此放弃，他继续伸长脖颈咬住岩泉的嘴唇，就好像他只要持续让岩泉在这一连串的动作中无暇思考，他就不会反应过来及川到底在做什么。岩泉嘶了一声，但及川已经将他的舌尖含进去，那是岩泉这辈子最奇怪的感受：另一个人的舌头勾住他的。及川看着他，岩泉没意识到当他们离得那么近时他还能聚焦，然后及川垂下眼睛，轻轻在岩泉的下唇上咬了一下，他退开来。

“那是什么？”岩泉气喘吁吁地问他。

“看你怎么认为。”及川回答，他的目光在燃烧。

“你疯了吗，及川？”岩泉问，“还是你想说你喜欢我？”

及川哈了一声，“真有趣，你会选择把这两个分开来说。”

“所以那算什么？别搪塞过去。”

及川歪过头。他审视岩泉，随后迷人地笑起来。

“我猜那是我新的不情之请。”

岩泉知道他不应该放过这件事。至少，他不应该那么 **轻易地** 放过这件事。

这和及川一直以来做过的事情不一样，况且他们毕竟已经不再是七岁。那不是及川枕在岩泉的腿上，或者拿着鼻尖蹭岩泉的后脖颈——这不能用及川只是比一般人粘人解释，岩泉很确定世界上没有几个朋友会随便把舌头伸到对方的嘴里去。

他试图和及川谈清楚这件事，因为岩泉有百分之八十的把握及川喜欢他：但及川没有给他这个机会。与之相反，他们只是在他们的常规中新增了接吻这一选项。及川会在他们都躺在岩泉家地板上的时候翻过身来，垂下脖子缓慢又湿润地啄吻岩泉的脸颊，有些时候他突然出现在岩泉的桌子前，岩泉说，“干嘛”，于是及川飞快地借着书本的遮挡在他手腕上亲了一下，随即大声倒在桌上，喊道“及川大人很痛苦，小岩！”，有几次当他们在整个社团前发生矛盾，及川愤怒地抬头看他，岩泉事实上不确定他下一秒会挥拳还是会吻他。而在岩泉明白过来整个情况之前，他能确定的事情已经只剩一件：那就是及川很擅长接吻，同时是一个糟糕的情人——或者不论他们现在应该算什么。

以及，他有百分之九十九的把握及川喜欢他，除去及川不肯承认这点。

岩泉没有思考出他对及川的感情。

及川在他的生命中扎根得过于坚实，以至于他好像没有任何办法将那放到亮光下端详——仅仅是为其定性仿佛都会损伤到其中的根脉。

事情其实早有征兆，从最开始的那些牵手和“一是我最好的朋友”。他知道他不反感及川的行为，他不确定他是否也喜欢及川，但接纳及川已经成为了一种习惯。及川一直在不断推进岩泉的底线，因此唯一合理的推测是它们有一天最终会突破它——只是以一种岩泉之前未曾想到过的方式。

因此最终岩泉只是决定及川会得到他想要的。

当岩泉制止及川对影山出手，及川仰着头对着镜子说：“我应该庆幸我喜欢的是排球吗，小岩？”

岩泉问 “什么？”递给他更多纸巾。

“假设我喜欢的是一个单人的运动——甚至不一定是运动。假设我的战斗真的是一个人的战斗，我的成绩确实只由我一个人主导。”他侧过头。“那时候你要怎么说服我，小岩？”

“但它不是。”岩泉说。

“只是一个假设。”

“那我的回答是你根本就不应该去担心没有发生的。”

“但如果它已经发生了呢？”及川转过头。他的鼻血还没止住，他用手背擦去。“我是说，排球确实是我的热忱，但如果我已经知道这世界上还有另一场战斗——在排球之外，无法避免，至死方休，并且我永远只能孤身置于其中。”他抬起眼睛。“你要怎么说服我？”

“你一定要把情况弄得比现在更复杂，是吧，及川？”

“我在等着你帮我简化它，”及川近乎无耻地说。“我最近发现你相当擅长这个。”

及川鼻尖侧面有一小块斑痕，岩泉不记得那是什么时候出现的，也许只是一块污渍。他叹了口气。

“你永远不会孤身战斗，垃圾川。”他说。

“为什么？”及川问。

“因为事情就是这样，别问那么多为什么。如果你用其他的事情问我，我也只会给你一样的回答：你的战场永远不是你一个人的。即使那是一场决斗，你也会有你的助手，或者随便那叫什么——总会有人在那里。在你转身之前为你填装弹药，在你倒下后把你抬到担架上，这个世界就是这么运转。会有人擦亮你的盔甲，有人为你叫好，有人为你哭泣，会有人正把他们的力量借给你，或者让你的力量成为他们的：即使在你觉得一切最不可思议地孤独的时候。”

“但你怎么知道，小岩？”及川问，声音柔和，就像他在引诱一个答案。“我明白你说的，但你怎么能替其他人向我保证？”

“该死，及川。”岩泉说。

“回答我。”

岩泉看向他。他知道及川在问什么，他分辨不出及川的神情。那是渴望吗？希望，还是绝望？或者是个把戏，就像一个没有收紧的拥抱？及川看着他，仿佛岩泉是记分牌上即将翻过的数字：他已经知道他将得到什么。为此他狂热地期盼，岩泉被那股力量烧得头晕目眩，但其中同时裹挟着如履薄冰的脆弱，因为及川向来不会在哨声响起之前庆祝：所以那份自信中流露出近乎哀伤的祈求。

岩泉感到他的心脏漏跳了一拍。

“好吧，”他说。“是的，我不能替其他人保证，但我可以那么告诉你是因为——”他不确定他是正把自己的一部分交出去，还是正为它找到归属。“是因为我知道我会在那里。我会一直在那里，不论你陷入怎样的战斗，或者是个多么天大的傻瓜。你在你的生命里永远不会独自一人。”

球落地了，及川看着它朝场外滚去。

“真的吗，小岩？”他问。

“真的，你个混账。”

这次，当及川给了他一个带着血腥的吻，岩泉完全不意外。

那尝起来像是一棵树正在扎根，血液是泥土，唾液是水源。岩泉确定及川的鼻血绝对蹭到了他脸上，他想着：真恶心。但他什么都没做。相反，岩泉允许及川离他凑得更近一点，直到及川从鼻腔中发出一些难以分清是快乐还是不满的哼声。他们在接吻这件事上都变得比最初更擅长，知道吸吮和啃咬与舔舐一样受欢迎，岩泉想亲吻终归只是一种失败的尝试，让两个独立但互相渴望的个体产生他们可以融为一体的错觉。

及川抓住岩泉的手，把它朝着他的腹部拉去。

“什么？”岩泉猛地拉开。

及川抬起眼睛看他，他的脸上还蹭着鼻血，但眼神中弥漫着朦胧的幸福。岩泉偶尔在及川等待上台领奖时短暂地见过这种神情，那像是连及川自己都没有预期到在他永恒而不知满足的苦难中将出现这些稍纵即逝的喜悦，于是带着不可思议的欣喜允许自己沉醉其中。这或许是岩泉见到这种神情留存得最长的一刻，他几乎不敢相信是他正为及川带来这些。

“你说你会永远陪着我，小岩，”及川喃喃着说，“那你总得给我一点保证，是吧？”

岩泉没有拒绝。因为他同样想要这个。

和及川的性爱是拼图的最后一块。

起初那是一些手活，他们都磕磕绊绊，只是摸到彼此的阴茎就面红耳赤。岩泉很确定及川有一次因为快感或是激动而哭了，他抓着岩泉的手腕，在他的手臂上留下痕迹，岩泉一边说“喂，很疼”，一边还是用另一只手给他撸了出来。及川没有回答他，他靠着墙壁紧紧闭上眼睛，大口地喘着气，他的左手攥着他自己的衣领，就像他得按在那里以防他的心脏错位。“抱歉。”过了大概几分钟，及川才开口，他睁开眼睛，岩泉清楚地看见他的眼眶红了。“要我帮你吧，小岩？”

后来他们熟练到足以同时做这件事。事后回想，岩泉觉得他们相当小儿科，只是让及川和岩泉的阴茎硬挺地碰在一起都像是一项难以置信的成就。他很难回忆起那究竟有什么令人兴奋，但是当他们第一次抓着彼此的手大腿碰着小腿地面对面射出来，那像是有什么东西永久地改变了。他记得他和及川从高潮的余韵中恢复，两人都精疲力竭地倒在床垫上，岩泉看向及川，及川也看向他，他看着他们在床垫上融化，他们的肉体混杂着血液如同黄油般流淌，他看到属于岩泉一的那一滩碰着属于及川彻的那一滩，在界线交汇的地方小心地试探：

‘能融为一体吗？’其中一个问。‘能属于彼此吗？’

‘试试吧。’另一个回答。

然后他什么都看不见。及川淹没了他，他们的交汇是一场斗争和风暴。他看见黑色的浪花打碎在礁石上，一条河流包裹着他，将他从陆地带到河流底部，暗流带着旋涡将他碾碎再重塑。‘现在我们彻彻底底是一体的了。’某一个说。

事实上，是及川翻过来压在了岩泉身上，完全遮住他的视线。他一只手抚摸着他汗津津的头发，下巴抵在岩泉胸前，垂着视线伸手玩弄他的嘴角和脸颊，光裸的腿慢吞吞滑过岩泉的躯干。

“你的脖子上有精液。”他说。

“你也是。”岩泉回答。

“你觉得是我的还是你的？”

“谁知道。”

及川撑起身子。“别那么没劲，小岩。”他说，歪过头舔走了那一点。“嗯，”他想了想。“我尝不出来。”

“你好无聊。”岩泉闭着眼睛说。

及川从他自己的衣领上刮去一些，举起手指放在岩泉嘴边。“有点试验精神。”

“不。”

“可能是你自己的。”

“是什么让你认为我就会想尝我自己的精液，及川？”

“因为我刚才已经这么做了？”

岩泉侧过头。“对，所以你的脑子有问题，我没有。”

及川吃吃地笑起来。“拜托，小岩。”

他咬着岩泉的颌骨，一点点往下挪，他用鼻尖拱过他的脖颈，张开嘴叼住一小块皮肤。及川专心致志地用牙齿碾磨，就像在认真思考将岩泉的血肉拉扯下来，他抬起头，然后骤然松口：那块肉脱离他的嘴边，带着一丝唾液和一声轻微的水声。岩泉的皮肤红了，及川重新低下头，在更低的地方找到另一块全新的位置，他的牙齿滑过汗水和皮肤下的血管，缓慢地吮吸，用舌尖试探性地触碰，岩泉仰起脖子，及川含住他的喉结，他自己的喉结滚动，将唾液和汗水吞下去。他的手从岩泉的脊背和床垫间找到缝隙，岩泉弯起身子以允许及川通过，他的头颅垂在及川的肩膀上，及川的头靠在他的颈窝。他们能摸到彼此的肩胛骨和脊椎，及川的手指收紧，他的指甲修剪过，但依然让岩泉因为疼痛而哼出来。及川道歉般舔了舔岩泉的锁骨，他从那里开始断断续续地落下吻，并用嘴唇抿走还没干涸的精液，岩泉想拒绝他，但及川率先咬住了岩泉的乳头，于是岩泉颤栗着朝后弓起背。他说不清那是什么感受，但就像一根绳子牵连起了他的头顶、腹部、和阴茎，他吸了吸鼻子，及川毫不吝啬地用牙齿和舌头玩弄，直到岩泉抓住及川的头发，及川才抬起眼睛，眼神湿润而明亮地瞥了他一眼。

岩泉说，“够了。”

及川朝他笑了笑，然后低头含住岩泉的阴茎。

当岩泉达到他的第二个高潮，他有一瞬间想他或许是爱着及川的。他们从没说过爱，甚至没说过喜欢，但答案大约就是如此。不是因为最开始及川伸过来的手，不是那个哽咽中的拥抱，不是那个吻，不是及川半真不假地说一切都是他的一个计划——一个计划让岩泉永远留下来——不仅是这些。岩泉想他在他能理解之前同样对及川有着渴望，所以他没甩开那个手，所以他回以了及川一个更用力的拥抱，所以他说他保证，所以岩泉从没拒绝过及川的不情之请：

他和及川一样迫切地渴望把对方留在自己的生命里。

他不知道这从何而来，又从什么时候开始，但及川或许终究不是对他们如今的关系唯一需要负责的人。岩泉想象他告诉及川这点，他想象及川会露出一些惊讶的神情，然后很快说“当然，谁能拒绝及川大人的魅力？”，然后岩泉会让这件事就这样过去——不，他不会。岩泉知道怎么做，他对及川总有这种掌控力。他会等及川从他用张扬掩盖的局促中恢复过来，他会什么都不说，只是看着他，他知道那么做总能让及川安静，及川说岩泉的目光有一种穿透力。然后他会重复一遍，他会说——

“我爱你，彻。”岩泉说，低下头。他对于将这句话脱口而出感到一丝惊讶，但也没有那么惊讶。“我想一直都是。”

及川抬起头，他的嘴角还沾着一点精液。他原本试图给岩泉一个浪漫的举动，将他的精液一口吞下去，但最终还是狼狈地吐了出来。岩泉嘲笑了他。及川用他现在就要和岩泉接吻来威胁。他愣了一下，正如岩泉的预期，然后轻松地笑起来。

“当然，那就是我的计划。”

“不，那不是。”岩泉回答，他坐起身，及川爬到他身边，岩泉看着他的眼睛摸上及川同样硬起来的阴茎。“我想要爱你，我不知道从什么时候开始，但我猜至少有足够长的时间。如果你问为什么：我很确定我知道，但我不像你那么擅长表达。你记得你在一年前说我很罕见？我至今没想没明白这一点，但是我最近思考起来，我觉得如果你那么说，或许它是对的，我觉得我确实和其他人不一样，”他低下头，没能像及川那样把整根阴茎放进他的嘴里，于是只是在它的顶端亲了一下。“因为我遇见你，然后你认为我有所不同。我很确定不是很多人都能有这样的经历，假如世界上真的存在人为的港湾，那他们应该欣喜于能停泊你。你独一无二，及川。我没见过第二个人有你这样的执着、”及川发出一声呜咽，“热忱、”他侧过身，抓住岩泉的手臂，“达成一件事的魄力、”及川用湿漉漉的眼神看他，像是在索吻，或者哀求。岩泉没有吻他，他知道更重要的是将他正在说的说完。“以及在这其中愿意付出牺牲的程度。”他说，用眼神描摹及川的鼻梁和他棕色的眼睛。“不是每个人都像你，非常少的人像你，而你更是只有一个。”他喃喃，“只有你，及川彻。如果你还没意识到这点，那或许你对自己也不是很有自知之明。”

及川紧闭着眼睛射了出来。

他们没有任何一个人给那句话足够的沉淀，因为几乎是立刻他们就又交缠在了一起，急切地在彼此身上尽最大可能索取。两只手完全不够用，因此牙、腿、脖子、躯干全部被用上，及川抓过岩泉来接吻，岩泉凶狠地回应他，他受够了及川认为他是那个一直占据主导的人，他新发现的爱给了他无比的果敢和鲁莽，他们找到了彼此，那像是他们修补了一个出生前的缺陷。岩泉在及川嘴里尝到腥味，因此他想他大概最后还是没能避免，那没有他想象得糟糕，或许下次他可以给及川口交。及川两只手都捧在岩泉脑后，他的舌头舔到岩泉的鼻尖，岩泉猜他们大概都满身满脸是口水，他们或许还能再来一轮，但是终于青少年的阴茎也宣告耗竭。于是他们躺下来，及川凑近依偎着岩泉，岩泉伸出手搂着他，他能闻到及川头发的味道，及川的手指懒洋洋地搭在他的肚脐上。

过了一阵，及川抬起头。

“我也爱你，小岩。”他说。

岩泉回答：“我知道。”

及川没有再向岩泉提过他的不情之请。

它开始于一个触碰，一个拥抱，一个吻，到一句誓言。那不再是需要被提出的请求，不再是需要计划去达成的目的。他们在进入高中前成为爱人，逐渐连“我爱你”都变得习以为常。它甚至不再需要被说出口，而只是一瓶被抛过去的水，一条汗湿的毛巾，排球击中手臂，落在指尖，一声哨声，一个眼神。岩泉确定其他人多少看出了端倪，因为这无法掩饰，有时他们发生争吵，在激烈的言词间从彼此眼中看见柔情。及川从球网的这一侧托去那个长传，排球旋转至岩泉掌心前溢出一声叹息。‘爱’，它说，然后岩泉将球用力击向对面的场地。

青城输给乌野后他们做了一次。之前他们一直不敢尝试，担心那会影响身体和训练，那个晚上他们原本也没有这么计划，但当他们回到家，那看起来就像是不会再有更合适的时机。岩泉坐着及川的床垫，及川躺在他的大腿上，他们没开灯，也没放任何东西，房间里的排球滚在角落里，一切相当安静，岩泉感到他的思绪同样放空。事实上，他有很多东西应该思考：比赛、输赢、他的未来、青城、及川、他们的朋友、及川、出国、及川。但他什么都没想。他猜测及川也是这样，因为直到许久他才听见窸窸窣窣的声音，那是及川伸出手在床上摸索什么。

“你要什么？”岩泉问。

“枕头。”

岩泉伸长手臂从另一侧拿给他，及川接过，抱在怀里，将枕头当作排球抛起。它的质地并不方便托举，及川的手伸向天空，每次枕头刚好软绵绵地落在他的手掌间。岩泉说，“你持球了”，及川没有理他。

一阵之后，他的动作停下来，侧过身搂住枕头，把脸埋在岩泉的衣服中。岩泉低下头，意识到及川在哭。

他把手放在他头上，手指轻易地陷入那些柔软的头发。及川仰起脸，眼睛里弥漫着泪水，“小岩”，他说。

“嗯。”岩泉回答。

“我们要不要做？”及川问。

他们的第一次安静而且漫长。及川一开始说，“你想不想操我？”岩泉问，“为什么？”及川说，“因为是我提出的。”岩泉看了他一眼，然后说，“算了。”于是及川笑出来，撑着下巴看他。“别在这种时候都这么照顾我，小岩。”

“我没有在照顾你。”岩泉回答，脱下衣服扔在地上，他从枕头上拿起来及川刚刚放下的东西（天知道及川什么时候就买了放在房间里），“你是那个一天到晚和我说做下面才比较舒服的，我不想让你好过。”

及川眨了眨眼。“你知道，如果你一直这么对我，我可能会习惯的。”

“那就习惯。”岩泉回答，把裤子踢开。

他们找了一条浴巾铺在床上，因为彼此清楚这最后会变成一片狼藉。在他们真正做之前及川已经硬了，他们为此笑起来，那是这个晚上的第二次。他们给彼此撸了一发，考虑到他们即将要完成的，那多少有些敷衍了事。及川把他沾满精液的掌心举到岩泉面前，仿佛觉得这很有趣一般一张一合给他展现粘液的连丝。岩泉翻了翻眼睛，抓住及川的手腕把他扯过来，低下头含住及川的手指。及川惊讶地抖了一下，几年前岩泉不会想到他有一天会这么做，几年前岩泉不会想到他有一天会做很多事。岩泉没有放手，他从及川的掌根将精液舔去，半垂着眼睛看及川的反应，及川用另一只手捂住脸，从指缝里看向岩泉。岩泉歪过头吻他的指尖，试图辨别出及川的眼神：曾经那里面会满是贪婪和渴望，但现在那是一种晶莹的东西，绵长而柔和，只有其中承载的热量依然分毫不变。他咧开嘴咬了咬及川手上的老茧，确保他在每一根手指涂上足够多的唾液，然后及川收回手，他凑上来，磨蹭着岩泉的嘴角，用他的唇瓣分开岩泉的。岩泉伸出手勾住及川的脖颈，他们慢慢相拥着朝下倒去，岩泉在那一刻看见十年前的另一个拥抱，于是闭上眼睛更加热切地亲吻他。他们还有未来，还有下一个十年，和再下一个，这只是一切的开始——然后岩泉在及川伸出第一根手指进入他时忘记了所有这些。及川为岩泉扩张得全神贯注，那种可怕的专注力被用在自己身上让岩泉不知所措。他耐心地等待，缓慢地用食指和中指操软他，岩泉紧绷着身体，于是及川垂下头亲吻他的小腹和囊袋。那像是他们回到了球场上，或者小时候：及川知道什么是每个人想要的，及川知道怎么给予每个人他们想要的。现在轮到他来探索岩泉。岩泉说“及川”，及川模模糊糊地答应，最终岩泉被及川的吻分心，及川在那个时候勾起手指寻找他的敏感点。那一刻岩泉知道事情结束了。他浑身发热，只能感受到席卷而来的滚烫疼痛及快感，他在放松，适应及川的节奏，及川看穿了他，现在他就要掌控他：就像及川最终总会做到的那样。岩泉不自觉地挪动着臀部，伸出手想抚摸他的阴茎——被及川在半路抓住。他回敬着岩泉，吮吸他的指尖，岩泉紧紧攥住床单，以为及川计划把他的高潮拖延到他们正式的性交，他猜错了，及川握着岩泉被唾液沾湿的手指让他摸到自己的肛门。而及川的舌头也在那里，事实上，他湿润的触感在所有地方，岩泉分不清他正被舔着的是阴茎还是后穴，他睁开眼睛，只能看到及川弓起的脊背延伸在他两腿之间，就像他们以一种畸形的方式融为一体。他自己的阴茎张扬地挺立在及川头顶。仿佛感受到他的视线，及川抬起眼睛看了他一眼，他的视线越过岩泉硬得通红的性器、沾着精液的小腹、被咬过的乳头、和喉结直看向岩泉的眼睛，在他们之间或许最充斥着情欲的一刻他在及川的眼睛中没有看见性，他注视着岩泉，就像他只看见了岩泉。那不是欲望，而是一种确认。岩泉从中看见一根蛛丝，为此他颤栗起来，但是咬紧牙关凶狠地迎上及川的目光。他看见他们的过去、现在、和未来，他不知道及川看见了什么。及川爬上来，直到岩泉不得不缩起脖子看他，鼻尖上的汗珠滑到胸膛上。及川问：“行吗？”岩泉回答：“试试吧。”

当及川的阴茎终于替代了他的手指，岩泉在仰头看向天花板的大口喘息间想到的是这或许就是及川的感受。那或许就是及川的感受，因为及川的痛苦和喜悦向来尖锐地游走在极端之中。他的阴茎操进他的身体，一寸寸挤进来让岩泉接纳他，手抓着岩泉的腰，手指陷进血肉，于是他的爱与恨也从指尖为岩泉传来了一小部分。一棵树的根茎攀附在岩石的表面，嵌进裂开的缝隙寻找水源，但石块没有因此碎裂。他看见及川迫切地、绝望地伸过来的树根，然后他也长出了根脉。他表面渗出的水珠凝结成结晶，一粒一粒延伸着回应，他们的根茎终于触碰在一起，互相缠绕，再也无法分开。岩泉想或许这就是为什么人们要有性爱：为了贴近，为了不能比这更亲密的躯体上的融合，为了这所带来的令人头晕目眩的谎言——这一刻即是永恒，而人类存在的意义是他们在出生后便再也不会孤独。

岩泉确定他在某一刻哭了，他没意识到，但等他们都精疲力竭地躺下时及川小心翼翼地吻了吻他的眼角。

“我弄疼你了吗？”他问。

岩泉看着他，他眨了眨眼，没点头也没摇头，但及川好像完全明白过来岩泉在想什么。

“我们不是那样，小岩。”他轻声说，用拇指刮过岩泉的发尖。“我们不会那样。”

“我们不是那样。”岩泉同意。当他和及川在一起，那不是一个谎言。

他们之间的最后一次发生在阿根廷之前。

岩泉知道及川正为很多事情而烦躁，他能轻而易举地看出来。文书、手续、签证、每分每秒流逝的时间、房间中那个避而不提的大象。及川躺在岩泉的地板上（他在确定了离开的日期后就开始频繁地往这里跑），把电脑平摊在胸前无所事事地盯着上方，在他按下最后一个回车键后有一个小时没再挪动一根手指。

岩泉就是在那时决定这够了。他站起身，从及川身前抽走电脑，及川慢了半拍才撑起上半身看他，岩泉粗鲁地把他推回去。

“你今天有任何必须完成的事吗？”他问。

“没有。”及川回答。

“很好。”岩泉点头，他踢开及川的腿，居高临下地俯视他。“因为你从现在起不会再去处理任何那些事了。”

及川不可思议地瞪着他。岩泉没理会，他坐在及川腿上，耸了耸肩解开他的裤子。“你看上去不打算自己停下来，不是吗？”他问，简单地捞出及川的阴茎，及川嘶了一声，岩泉嘟囔抱歉，把动作放慢了一点。“你上一次是什么时候睡的？我看到你白天在打盹，但就算那样你也不肯好好休息一次。”及川张开嘴，岩泉嘘住他。“不用，别开口，我知道为什么，你睡不着，是不是？因为压力，担忧，还是只是事情太多？”及川咬着嘴唇看他的阴茎慢慢在岩泉手中立起来，“算了，总归是其中一个，或者几个。我不会教育你的，及川，我和你一样知道这是怎么回事，如果你问我，我也不怎么睡得着，但我不会看着你就这样下去。”岩泉朝掌心吐了一口唾沫。“你觉得我们要做几轮才能让你完完全全放松下来，或者至少暂时忘记那些事？”

如果及川真的有考虑回答，他也没有得到那个机会。他看着岩泉，然后完全坐直起来。他掀起睫毛瞥向岩泉，再把视线落向他们中间他挺立着的阴茎。岩泉的动作停了一瞬，及川不满地小声呻吟，伸了一只手下去握住岩泉的，另一只手搂过岩泉的脖子和他接吻。及川的精液几乎射到了他们唇瓣连接的地方，岩泉猜及川肯定偷偷舔走了，因为不然他不会那么执着地要把他的下唇往岩泉的牙齿间送。

“我决定不出一个数字。”他说。“你不该问我的。”

“为什么？怕我揍你？”

“不，你不该做所有这些，小岩。”及川说。他垂下头，额头抵着岩泉的，他的呼吸小口地吐在岩泉的脸侧。“因为我马上就再也得不到它们了，你得让我开始适应没有你的时候。”

“你说得像我要死了。你又不是不会回来。”

及川抬起头，“你知道那不一样。”

岩泉回答：“对，我知道。”

及川嗅着他的脖颈，手指圈住岩泉的阴茎。“你不害怕吗，小岩？不害怕失去我？”

岩泉合上眼睛。及川完全知道他喜欢的方式，知道怎么用指腹适当地按压，知道用拇指刮过岩泉的马眼。他攥住及川的衣服，在高潮来临时收紧手指：“怕得快死了。”

汗水沿着他的脖颈流下来，当岩泉睁眼，他看见及川漫长地看进他的眼睛。

“我也是。”他说。

“但你不应该。”岩泉回答，嗓音沙哑地从他的顶峰中恢复过来。“及川彻从来不害怕任何东西。”他把头靠向及川的肩膀，及川慢慢伸手进他裤子的松紧带。

“他害怕这个。”他回答。“而且他一直都害怕，他害怕很多东西。”

“真的吗？”沾着精液的手指抚摸着他的臀肉。

“你看起来不太了解他。”

“我觉得我和他认识很久了。”

“那也许你一直都没了解过他。”

“我不这么认为。”一根手指伸了进去，岩泉挺直腰，“好吧，或许你也可以这么说，不过据我所知，他至多只害怕一样东西。他在那件事上如此胆小，以至于他不得不鼓足勇气面对其他事。”

“而那是什么？”及川问。

“恐惧本身。”

“我猜那是他的畏惧，也是他动力的源泉。他的恐惧那么庞大，所以他永远不敢停下逃离的脚步。”岩泉说，及川棕色的眼睛注视着他，他的手指缓慢地在岩泉体内挪动着。“很多人认为他一直在追寻，但是不，驱使他前进的是他身后追赶他的深渊，因此他不会满足，当然，他怎么会满足，”他喘气，因为及川又伸进来第二根，“他怎么可以去停下来享受一份闲暇的美好，当他只要稍作休息就会被黑暗吞噬？”第三根，岩泉把手指埋进及川的头发中。“他必须前行。我知道他会前行，不断前行，因为任何其他恐惧和这比起来都无法相提并论。他必将抛开或承载它们，直到他能更接近一点永恒的光明。”

“但他也许永远都找不到。”及川打断他。

“他也许永远都找不到。”岩泉同意。“但他会因此中止吗？”

“不，”及川回答，“他宁可死在路上。”

“所以你看，你已经知道答案了。”岩泉说，他们的目光交汇。“你不会恐惧，因为你知道那正是你想要的。而没有什么能阻止你去达到它。”及川的喉结动了动，他的视线跟随着岩泉鼻尖上的一滴汗水向下，“即使是我也不能。”

“你说得像我注定有一天会离开你。”他说。

“你不是吗？”岩泉反问。

及川看向他，然后神情凶狠地吻上来。

他们在那个下午做爱，从还有一丝余晖到天色完全暗沉。就像他们已经知道在冬天的漫长黑夜中不一定会再等来日出，因此所有的求证和确认都必须发生在现在。那是一场搏斗，同时舔舐伤口，他们的一生充斥着不能言说的恐惧和愤怒，无处宣泄，于是将之全部归结于爱镌刻在彼此身上。起初岩泉占据主导，然后及川翻过身按住他的脊背操他，他的脚趾踢到合起的电脑，一边嘶嘶地吸气一边抬起腿环住及川的腰。床上的被子和枕头被牵连着滚落，他们被卷入那些织物，短暂地失去光明，岩泉想从其中挣脱，及川搂着他吻着他的嘴角让他别动。“这就够了。”他说。“这就够了。”他们在被褥下交合，黏腻的汗液让棉布贴在他们身上，他们从中看到一点晃动的灯光，然后用利齿和尖牙从彼此的胸膛中找到出路。

在他们的高潮之后，岩泉感到一种恍惚的疲惫，仿佛他刚刚赢得一场漫长的战争，却听见冲锋的号角立刻再次被出现。他躺在地上转过头，及川同样侧过头看他，岩泉伸出手，及川的手指滑进他的指缝和他相握。于是他看见一杆旗帜竖立在无人区前，及川的手握着它，他回过头寻找岩泉，目光灼灼地把痛苦当作狂热燃烧。

“你说得是对的。”然后及川说。

“什么？”岩泉问。

“我不害怕。”及川回答。

“你不。”岩泉重复。

“我不害怕，因为我刚刚明白了一点：我无论如何都不可能失去你。”及川说。“人被他们的经历塑造，而你近乎参与了我的一生——你塑造了我，所以没有任何可能再将你从我之中分开。”他将岩泉的手放在他颈侧。“感觉到心跳了吗？”

“当然。”岩泉回答。

“那你就知道那其中的每一下都承载着我们的所有记忆。”及川说，血管在岩泉的指尖下收缩。“这是我刚刚认识你。”一下。“这是你对我说过的每一句话。”一下。“这是我们每一次接触。这是你给我的独角仙。这是你教我爬树。我们一起上学。我给你起的绰号。”及川看着他，他的呼吸平稳而缓和。“然后这是你让我知道我再也不是独自一人。那不是什么我能就那样丢弃的东西，小岩，即使我的血液流干或许也不能。你早已是我的一部分，正如同我是你的。”他张开手掌。“你在这里。”手指滑向小臂，“这里。”手掌贴在胸前，“这里。”他们对上视线。“所以我不感到害怕，小岩，因为你会一直在这里，和我在一起，就在我的体内流淌，而我的一举一动都将因为我们曾相遇而不同。”他们以同样的频率呼吸，“你属于我的过去，现在，和未来。我将一直记得这点，不论我身在哪里。”

岩泉看着他，及川棕色眼睛在灯光下惊人地明亮。他注视及川手腕上青色的血管，想象他们的回忆就在那些血液中生长，他听见他自己的心跳声，一下，笑声，一下，“这是我最好的朋友”，一下，“几乎从认识你的第一天就发现了”，一下，“一个不情之请，”一下，“总得给我一点保证”，他感到及川的气息落在他的嘴唇上，于是从回忆中惊醒。他看进及川的眼睛，从中看见一棵庞大的树木在土壤中生根。

“我也是。”他回答。

及川朝他笑起来。

“你会来送我吗，小岩？”

及川离开宫城是在一个清晨。他在东京转机，然后飞往阿根廷。岩泉在那天早上来到他家，帮及川把行李箱放进车厢里。他的父母和哥哥都在，猛从门口探出头向及川告别。岩泉坐在后排靠窗的位置，及川被挤在中间，他的父母坐在前座。岩泉看见熟悉的街道从他眼前滑过，意识到他能从这里看见他和及川小时候去过的所有地方。这让他感到不可思议，他们在这里度过了大半人生，然后现在一切都不再会一样了。及川的父亲问，“岩泉之后打算做什么？”岩泉报了他学校的名字，及川抗议说他们应该把话题关注在他身上，因为“你们还会有世界上全部的时间可以去骚扰岩泉”。他们第一次见面在哪里？那片树林前，还是刚刚经过的便利店附近？他很难记起来，但一定就是其中某一个。他从车窗中看见及川正看他，他们的膝盖碰在一起，及川悄悄挤了挤岩泉的手。

及川在安检前和所有人告别，他的哥哥说“照顾好自己”，他的父亲拍了拍及川的肩膀。轮到岩泉时及川张开手。

“一个拥抱？”他咧嘴。

**‘我能不能有一个请求？’七岁的及川问。**

岩泉走上前拥抱了他。

“你会不会哭，小岩？”及川问。

“当然不会。”

“那在机场大喊我的名字？”

“你为什么觉得我会那么干？”

“不知道，我觉得那很浪漫。”

“那听起来很蠢。”

及川笑起来，他松开他。“再见了，小岩。”

他转过身，拎起行李最后一次和所有人挥手。

岩泉站在原地。

“再见，及川。”他回答。

他跟着及川的家人走出机场时，岩泉抬头朝上方看去。有一架飞机正在起飞，那当然不是及川的航班。

在他们上车前，及川问岩泉还有什么要对他说的，岩泉耸了耸肩回答，“没有”。

“但这就是你最后一次见到我。”及川抱怨。

“别再把这件事说得像你要死了。”

“在可见的未来里的最后一次。”

“我们平时说了够多了，”岩泉说。“而且我们还会再见的。”

“好吧。”及川妥协，他抬起眼睛，轻松地说，“我爱你。”

岩泉张开嘴，及川挑选了一个绝佳的时机，因为几乎就在那一刻他的父母从前门走出来。岩泉瞪着他，及川大笑着走开。

他在现在想起这件事，忽然清楚地回想起及川吻他的感觉。他想起从最初的那个拥抱，到刚刚最后的那个，他想起他们抓着彼此的领子，还有当他们什么都没穿。他回过头，感到一股奇异的冲动让他想做点什么，他想要呐喊，想要跨过无人区，就像一声号角还不足够。那让岩泉几乎确定及川关于他们存在于彼此的理论是正确的，因为如果这股冲动有任何来源，那一定是他血液中的及川。

“岩泉？”将喊他。

岩泉没有做任何那些。他掏出手机，看见他和及川最后的对话停留在昨天晚上确认岩泉过来的时间。及川的头像是亮着的，他很可能还在安检处排队。

光标闪烁着，岩泉抬腿朝停车场走去。“我来了。”他回答，每走一步从他脚下延伸的树根带起泥土。他感到他正从什么离开，同时又正朝着什么返回，在他回到车上之前，他编辑完了那条消息。

岩泉盯着对话框看了一阵，然后按下发送。

「我有一个不情之请。」他写道。


	2. 外链片段

和及川的性爱是拼图的最后一块。

起初那是一些手活，他们都磕磕绊绊，只是摸到彼此的阴茎就面红耳赤。岩泉很确定及川有一次因为快感或是激动而哭了，他抓着岩泉的手腕，在他的手臂上留下痕迹，岩泉一边说“喂，很疼”，一边还是用另一只手给他撸了出来。及川没有回答他，他靠着墙壁紧紧闭上眼睛，大口地喘着气，他的左手攥着他自己的衣领，就像他得按在那里以防他的心脏错位。“抱歉。”过了大概几分钟，及川才开口，他睁开眼睛，岩泉清楚地看见他的眼眶红了。“要我帮你吧，小岩？”

后来他们熟练到足以同时做这件事。事后回想，岩泉觉得他们相当小儿科，只是让及川和岩泉的阴茎硬挺地碰在一起都像是一项难以置信的成就。他很难回忆起那究竟有什么令人兴奋，但是当他们第一次抓着彼此的手大腿碰着小腿地面对面射出来，那像是有什么东西永久地改变了。他记得他和及川从高潮的余韵中恢复，两人都精疲力竭地倒在床垫上，岩泉看向及川，及川也看向他，他看着他们在床垫上融化，他们的肉体混杂着血液如同黄油般流淌，他看到属于岩泉一的那一滩碰着属于及川彻的那一滩，在界线交汇的地方小心地试探：

‘能融为一体吗？’其中一个问。‘能属于彼此吗？’

‘试试吧。’另一个回答。

然后他什么都看不见。及川淹没了他，他们的交汇是一场斗争和风暴。他看见黑色的浪花打碎在礁石上，一条河流包裹着他，将他从陆地带到河流底部，暗流带着旋涡将他碾碎再重塑。‘现在我们彻彻底底是一体的了。’某一个说。

事实上，是及川翻过来压在了岩泉身上，完全遮住他的视线。他一只手抚摸着他汗津津的头发，下巴抵在岩泉胸前，垂着视线伸手玩弄他的嘴角和脸颊，光裸的腿慢吞吞滑过岩泉的躯干。

“你的脖子上有精液。”他说。

“你也是。”岩泉回答。

“你觉得是我的还是你的？”

“谁知道。”

及川撑起身子。“别那么没劲，小岩。”他说，歪过头舔走了那一点。“嗯，”他想了想。“我尝不出来。”

“你好无聊。”岩泉闭着眼睛说。

及川从他自己的衣领上刮去一些，举起手指放在岩泉嘴边。“有点试验精神。”

“不。”

“可能是你自己的。”

“是什么让你认为我就会想尝我自己的精液，及川？”

“因为我刚才已经这么做了？”

岩泉侧过头。“对，所以你的脑子有问题，我没有。”

及川吃吃地笑起来。“拜托，小岩。”

他咬着岩泉的颌骨，一点点往下挪，他用鼻尖拱过他的脖颈，张开嘴叼住一小块皮肤。及川专心致志地用牙齿碾磨，就像在认真思考将岩泉的血肉拉扯下来，他抬起头，然后骤然松口：那块肉脱离他的嘴边，带着一丝唾液和一声轻微的水声。岩泉的皮肤红了，及川重新低下头，在更低的地方找到另一块全新的位置，他的牙齿滑过汗水和皮肤下的血管，缓慢地吮吸，用舌尖试探性地触碰，岩泉仰起脖子，及川含住他的喉结，他自己的喉结滚动，将唾液和汗水吞下去。他的手从岩泉的脊背和床垫间找到缝隙，岩泉弯起身子以允许及川通过，他的头颅垂在及川的肩膀上，及川的头靠在他的颈窝。他们能摸到彼此的肩胛骨和脊椎，及川的手指收紧，他的指甲修剪过，但依然让岩泉因为疼痛而哼出来。及川道歉般舔了舔岩泉的锁骨，他从那里开始断断续续地落下吻，并用嘴唇抿走还没干涸的精液，岩泉想拒绝他，但及川率先咬住了岩泉的乳头，于是岩泉颤栗着朝后弓起背。他说不清那是什么感受，但就像一根绳子牵连起了他的头顶、腹部、和阴茎，他吸了吸鼻子，及川毫不吝啬地用牙齿和舌头玩弄，直到岩泉抓住及川的头发，及川才抬起眼睛，眼神湿润而明亮地瞥了他一眼。

岩泉说，“够了。”

及川朝他笑了笑，然后低头含住岩泉的阴茎。

当岩泉达到他的第二个高潮，他有一瞬间想他或许是爱着及川的。他们从没说过爱，甚至没说过喜欢，但答案大约就是如此。不是因为最开始及川伸过来的手，不是那个哽咽中的拥抱，不是那个吻，不是及川半真不假地说一切都是他的一个计划——一个计划让岩泉永远留下来——不仅是这些。岩泉想他在他能理解之前同样对及川有着渴望，所以他没甩开那个手，所以他回以了及川一个更用力的拥抱，所以他说他保证，所以岩泉从没拒绝过及川的不情之请：

他和及川一样迫切地渴望把对方留在自己的生命里。

他不知道这从何而来，又从什么时候开始，但及川或许终究不是对他们如今的关系唯一需要负责的人。岩泉想象他告诉及川这点，他想象及川会露出一些惊讶的神情，然后很快说“当然，谁能拒绝及川大人的魅力？”，然后岩泉会让这件事就这样过去——不，他不会。岩泉知道怎么做，他对及川总有这种掌控力。他会等及川从他用张扬掩盖的局促中恢复过来，他会什么都不说，只是看着他，他知道那么做总能让及川安静，及川说岩泉的目光有一种穿透力。然后他会重复一遍，他会说——

“我爱你，彻。”岩泉说，低下头。他对于将这句话脱口而出感到一丝惊讶，但也没有那么惊讶。“我想一直都是。”

及川抬起头，他的嘴角还沾着一点精液。他原本试图给岩泉一个浪漫的举动，将他的精液一口吞下去，但最终还是狼狈地吐了出来。岩泉嘲笑了他。及川用他现在就要和岩泉接吻来威胁。他愣了一下，正如岩泉的预期，然后轻松地笑起来。

“当然，那就是我的计划。”

“不，那不是。”岩泉回答，他坐起身，及川爬到他身边，岩泉看着他的眼睛摸上及川同样硬起来的阴茎。“我想要爱你，我不知道从什么时候开始，但我猜至少有足够长的时间。如果你问为什么：我很确定我知道，但我不像你那么擅长表达。你记得你在一年前说我很罕见？我至今没想没明白这一点，但是我最近思考起来，我觉得如果你那么说，或许它是对的，我觉得我确实和其他人不一样，”他低下头，没能像及川那样把整根阴茎放进他的嘴里，于是只是在它的顶端亲了一下。“因为我遇见你，然后你认为我有所不同。我很确定不是很多人都能有这样的经历，假如世界上真的存在人为的港湾，那他们应该欣喜于能停泊你。你独一无二，及川。我没见过第二个人有你这样的执着、”及川发出一声呜咽，“热忱、”他侧过身，抓住岩泉的手臂，“达成一件事的魄力、”及川用湿漉漉的眼神看他，像是在索吻，或者哀求。岩泉没有吻他，他知道更重要的是将他正在说的说完。“以及在这其中愿意付出牺牲的程度。”他说，用眼神描摹及川的鼻梁和他棕色的眼睛。“不是每个人都像你，非常少的人像你，而你更是只有一个。”他喃喃，“只有你，及川彻。如果你还没意识到这点，那或许你对自己也不是很有自知之明。”

及川紧闭着眼睛射了出来。

他们没有任何一个人给那句话足够的沉淀，因为几乎是立刻他们就又交缠在了一起，急切地在彼此身上尽最大可能索取。两只手完全不够用，因此牙、腿、脖子、躯干全部被用上，及川抓过岩泉来接吻，岩泉凶狠地回应他，他受够了及川认为他是那个一直占据主导的人，他新发现的爱给了他无比的果敢和鲁莽，他们找到了彼此，那像是他们修补了一个出生前的缺陷。岩泉在及川嘴里尝到腥味，因此他想他大概最后还是没能避免，那没有他想象得糟糕，或许下次他可以给及川口交。及川两只手都捧在岩泉脑后，他的舌头舔到岩泉的鼻尖，岩泉猜他们大概都满身满脸是口水，他们或许还能再来一轮，但是终于青少年的阴茎也宣告耗竭。于是他们躺下来，及川凑近依偎着岩泉，岩泉伸出手搂着他，他能闻到及川头发的味道，及川的手指懒洋洋地搭在他的肚脐上。

过了一阵，及川抬起头。

“我也爱你，小岩。”他说。

岩泉回答：“我知道。”

及川没有再向岩泉提过他的不情之请。

它开始于一个触碰，一个拥抱，一个吻，到一句誓言。那不再是需要被提出的请求，不再是需要计划去达成的目的。他们在进入高中前成为爱人，逐渐连“我爱你”都变得习以为常。它甚至不再需要被说出口，而只是一瓶被抛过去的水，一条汗湿的毛巾，排球击中手臂，落在指尖，一声哨声，一个眼神。岩泉确定其他人多少看出了端倪，因为这无法掩饰，有时他们发生争吵，在激烈的言词间从彼此眼中看见柔情。及川从球网的这一侧托去那个长传，排球旋转至岩泉掌心前溢出一声叹息。‘爱’，它说，然后岩泉将球用力击向对面的场地。

青城输给乌野后他们做了一次。之前他们一直不敢尝试，担心那会影响身体和训练，那个晚上他们原本也没有这么计划，但当他们回到家，那看起来就像是不会再有更合适的时机。岩泉坐着及川的床垫，及川躺在他的大腿上，他们没开灯，也没放任何东西，房间里的排球滚在角落里，一切相当安静，岩泉感到他的思绪同样放空。事实上，他有很多东西应该思考：比赛、输赢、他的未来、青城、及川、他们的朋友、及川、出国、及川。但他什么都没想。他猜测及川也是这样，因为直到许久他才听见窸窸窣窣的声音，那是及川伸出手在床上摸索什么。

“你要什么？”岩泉问。

“枕头。”

岩泉伸长手臂从另一侧拿给他，及川接过，抱在怀里，将枕头当作排球抛起。它的质地并不方便托举，及川的手伸向天空，每次枕头刚好软绵绵地落在他的手掌间。岩泉说，“你持球了”，及川没有理他。

一阵之后，他的动作停下来，侧过身搂住枕头，把脸埋在岩泉的衣服中。岩泉低下头，意识到及川在哭。

他把手放在他头上，手指轻易地陷入那些柔软的头发。及川仰起脸，眼睛里弥漫着泪水，“小岩”，他说。

“嗯。”岩泉回答。

“我们要不要做？”及川问。

他们的第一次安静而且漫长。及川一开始说，“你想不想操我？”岩泉问，“为什么？”及川说，“因为是我提出的。”岩泉看了他一眼，然后说，“算了。”于是及川笑出来，撑着下巴看他。“别在这种时候都这么照顾我，小岩。”

“我没有在照顾你。”岩泉回答，脱下衣服扔在地上，他从枕头上拿起来及川刚刚放下的东西（天知道及川什么时候就买了放在房间里），“你是那个一天到晚和我说做下面才比较舒服的，我不想让你好过。”

及川眨了眨眼。“你知道，如果你一直这么对我，我可能会习惯的。”

“那就习惯。”岩泉回答，把裤子踢开。

他们找了一条浴巾铺在床上，因为彼此清楚这最后会变成一片狼藉。在他们真正做之前及川已经硬了，他们为此笑起来，那是这个晚上的第二次。他们给彼此撸了一发，考虑到他们即将要完成的，那多少有些敷衍了事。及川把他沾满精液的掌心举到岩泉面前，仿佛觉得这很有趣一般一张一合给他展现粘液的连丝。岩泉翻了翻眼睛，抓住及川的手腕把他扯过来，低下头含住及川的手指。及川惊讶地抖了一下，几年前岩泉不会想到他有一天会这么做，几年前岩泉不会想到他有一天会做很多事。岩泉没有放手，他从及川的掌根将精液舔去，半垂着眼睛看及川的反应，及川用另一只手捂住脸，从指缝里看向岩泉。岩泉歪过头吻他的指尖，试图辨别出及川的眼神：曾经那里面会满是贪婪和渴望，但现在那是一种晶莹的东西，绵长而柔和，只有其中承载的热量依然分毫不变。他咧开嘴咬了咬及川手上的老茧，确保他在每一根手指涂上足够多的唾液，然后及川收回手，他凑上来，磨蹭着岩泉的嘴角，用他的唇瓣分开岩泉的。岩泉伸出手勾住及川的脖颈，他们慢慢相拥着朝下倒去，岩泉在那一刻看见十年前的另一个拥抱，于是闭上眼睛更加热切地亲吻他。他们还有未来，还有下一个十年，和再下一个，这只是一切的开始——然后岩泉在及川伸出第一根手指进入他时忘记了所有这些。及川为岩泉扩张得全神贯注，那种可怕的专注力被用在自己身上让岩泉不知所措。他耐心地等待，缓慢地用食指和中指操软他，岩泉紧绷着身体，于是及川垂下头亲吻他的小腹和囊袋。那像是他们回到了球场上，或者小时候：及川知道什么是每个人想要的，及川知道怎么给予每个人他们想要的。现在轮到他来探索岩泉。岩泉说“及川”，及川模模糊糊地答应，最终岩泉被及川的吻分心，及川在那个时候勾起手指寻找他的敏感点。那一刻岩泉知道事情结束了。他浑身发热，只能感受到席卷而来的滚烫疼痛及快感，他在放松，适应及川的节奏，及川看穿了他，现在他就要掌控他：就像及川最终总会做到的那样。岩泉不自觉地挪动着臀部，伸出手想抚摸他的阴茎——被及川在半路抓住。他回敬着岩泉，吮吸他的指尖，岩泉紧紧攥住床单，以为及川计划把他的高潮拖延到他们正式的性交，他猜错了，及川握着岩泉被唾液沾湿的手指让他摸到自己的肛门。而及川的舌头也在那里，事实上，他湿润的触感在所有地方，岩泉分不清他正被舔着的是阴茎还是后穴，他睁开眼睛，只能看到及川弓起的脊背延伸在他两腿之间，就像他们以一种畸形的方式融为一体。他自己的阴茎张扬地挺立在及川头顶。仿佛感受到他的视线，及川抬起眼睛看了他一眼，他的视线越过岩泉硬得通红的性器、沾着精液的小腹、被咬过的乳头、和喉结直看向岩泉的眼睛，在他们之间或许最充斥着情欲的一刻他在及川的眼睛中没有看见性，他注视着岩泉，就像他只看见了岩泉。那不是欲望，而是一种确认。岩泉从中看见一根蛛丝，为此他颤栗起来，但是咬紧牙关凶狠地迎上及川的目光。他看见他们的过去、现在、和未来，他不知道及川看见了什么。及川爬上来，直到岩泉不得不缩起脖子看他，鼻尖上的汗珠滑到胸膛上。及川问：“行吗？”岩泉回答：“试试吧。”

当及川的阴茎终于替代了他的手指，岩泉在仰头看向天花板的大口喘息间想到的是这或许就是及川的感受。那或许就是及川的感受，因为及川的痛苦和喜悦向来尖锐地游走在极端之中。他的阴茎操进他的身体，一寸寸挤进来让岩泉接纳他，手抓着岩泉的腰，手指陷进血肉，于是他的爱与恨也从指尖为岩泉传来了一小部分。一棵树的根茎攀附在岩石的表面，嵌进裂开的缝隙寻找水源，但石块没有因此碎裂。他看见及川迫切地、绝望地伸过来的树根，然后他也长出了根脉。他表面渗出的水珠凝结成结晶，一粒一粒延伸着回应，他们的根茎终于触碰在一起，互相缠绕，再也无法分开。岩泉想或许这就是为什么人们要有性爱：为了贴近，为了不能比这更亲密的躯体上的融合，为了这所带来的令人头晕目眩的谎言——这一刻即是永恒，而人类存在的意义是他们在出生后便再也不会孤独。

岩泉确定他在某一刻哭了，他没意识到，但等他们都精疲力竭地躺下时及川小心翼翼地吻了吻他的眼角。

“我弄疼你了吗？”他问。

岩泉看着他，他眨了眨眼，没点头也没摇头，但及川好像完全明白过来岩泉在想什么。

“我们不是那样，小岩。”他轻声说，用拇指刮过岩泉的发尖。“我们不会那样。”

“我们不是那样。”岩泉同意。当他和及川在一起，那不是一个谎言。

他们之间的最后一次发生在阿根廷之前。

岩泉知道及川正为很多事情而烦躁，他能轻而易举地看出来。文书、手续、签证、每分每秒流逝的时间、房间中那个避而不提的大象。及川躺在岩泉的地板上（他在确定了离开的日期后就开始频繁地往这里跑），把电脑平摊在胸前无所事事地盯着上方，在他按下最后一个回车键后有一个小时没再挪动一根手指。

岩泉就是在那时决定这够了。他站起身，从及川身前抽走电脑，及川慢了半拍才撑起上半身看他，岩泉粗鲁地把他推回去。

“你今天有任何必须完成的事吗？”他问。

“没有。”及川回答。

“很好。”岩泉点头，他踢开及川的腿，居高临下地俯视他。“因为你从现在起不会再去处理任何那些事了。”

及川不可思议地瞪着他。岩泉没理会，他坐在及川腿上，耸了耸肩解开他的裤子。“你看上去不打算自己停下来，不是吗？”他问，简单地捞出及川的阴茎，及川嘶了一声，岩泉嘟囔抱歉，把动作放慢了一点。“你上一次是什么时候睡的？我看到你白天在打盹，但就算那样你也不肯好好休息一次。”及川张开嘴，岩泉嘘住他。“不用，别开口，我知道为什么，你睡不着，是不是？因为压力，担忧，还是只是事情太多？”及川咬着嘴唇看他的阴茎慢慢在岩泉手中立起来，“算了，总归是其中一个，或者几个。我不会教育你的，及川，我和你一样知道这是怎么回事，如果你问我，我也不怎么睡得着，但我不会看着你就这样下去。”岩泉朝掌心吐了一口唾沫。“你觉得我们要做几轮才能让你完完全全放松下来，或者至少暂时忘记那些事？”

如果及川真的有考虑回答，他也没有得到那个机会。他看着岩泉，然后完全坐直起来。他掀起睫毛瞥向岩泉，再把视线落向他们中间他挺立着的阴茎。岩泉的动作停了一瞬，及川不满地小声呻吟，伸了一只手下去握住岩泉的，另一只手搂过岩泉的脖子和他接吻。及川的精液几乎射到了他们唇瓣连接的地方，岩泉猜及川肯定偷偷舔走了，因为不然他不会那么执着地要把他的下唇往岩泉的牙齿间送。

“我决定不出一个数字。”他说。“你不该问我的。”

“为什么？怕我揍你？”

“不，你不该做所有这些，小岩。”及川说。他垂下头，额头抵着岩泉的，他的呼吸小口地吐在岩泉的脸侧。“因为我马上就再也得不到它们了，你得让我开始适应没有你的时候。”

“你说得像我要死了。你又不是不会回来。”

及川抬起头，“你知道那不一样。”

岩泉回答：“对，我知道。”

及川嗅着他的脖颈，手指圈住岩泉的阴茎。“你不害怕吗，小岩？不害怕失去我？”

岩泉合上眼睛。及川完全知道他喜欢的方式，知道怎么用指腹适当地按压，知道用拇指刮过岩泉的马眼。他攥住及川的衣服，在高潮来临时收紧手指：“怕得快死了。”

汗水沿着他的脖颈流下来，当岩泉睁眼，他看见及川漫长地看进他的眼睛。

“我也是。”他说。

“但你不应该。”岩泉回答，嗓音沙哑地从他的顶峰中恢复过来。“及川彻从来不害怕任何东西。”他把头靠向及川的肩膀，及川慢慢伸手进他裤子的松紧带。

“他害怕这个。”他回答。“而且他一直都害怕，他害怕很多东西。”

“真的吗？”沾着精液的手指抚摸着他的臀肉。

“你看起来不太了解他。”

“我觉得我和他认识很久了。”

“那也许你一直都没了解过他。”

“我不这么认为。”一根手指伸了进去，岩泉挺直腰，“好吧，或许你也可以这么说，不过据我所知，他至多只害怕一样东西。他在那件事上如此胆小，以至于他不得不鼓足勇气面对其他事。”

“而那是什么？”及川问。

“恐惧本身。”

“我猜那是他的畏惧，也是他动力的源泉。他的恐惧那么庞大，所以他永远不敢停下逃离的脚步。”岩泉说，及川棕色的眼睛注视着他，他的手指缓慢地在岩泉体内挪动着。“很多人认为他一直在追寻，但是不，驱使他前进的是他身后追赶他的深渊，因此他不会满足，当然，他怎么会满足，”他喘气，因为及川又伸进来第二根，“他怎么可以去停下来享受一份闲暇的美好，当他只要稍作休息就会被黑暗吞噬？”第三根，岩泉把手指埋进及川的头发中。“他必须前行。我知道他会前行，不断前行，因为任何其他恐惧和这比起来都无法相提并论。他必将抛开或承载它们，直到他能更接近一点永恒的光明。”

“但他也许永远都找不到。”及川打断他。

“他也许永远都找不到。”岩泉同意。“但他会因此中止吗？”

“不，”及川回答，“他宁可死在路上。”

“所以你看，你已经知道答案了。”岩泉说，他们的目光交汇。“你不会恐惧，因为你知道那正是你想要的。而没有什么能阻止你去达到它。”及川的喉结动了动，他的视线跟随着岩泉鼻尖上的一滴汗水向下，“即使是我也不能。”

“你说得像我注定有一天会离开你。”他说。

“你不是吗？”岩泉反问。

及川看向他，然后神情凶狠地吻上来。

他们在那个下午做爱，从还有一丝余晖到天色完全暗沉。就像他们已经知道在冬天的漫长黑夜中不一定会再等来日出，因此所有的求证和确认都必须发生在现在。那是一场搏斗，同时舔舐伤口，他们的一生充斥着不能言说的恐惧和愤怒，无处宣泄，于是将之全部归结于爱镌刻在彼此身上。起初岩泉占据主导，然后及川翻过身按住他的脊背操他，他的脚趾踢到合起的电脑，一边嘶嘶地吸气一边抬起腿环住及川的腰。床上的被子和枕头被牵连着滚落，他们被卷入那些织物，短暂地失去光明，岩泉想从其中挣脱，及川搂着他吻着他的嘴角让他别动。“这就够了。”他说。“这就够了。”他们在被褥下交合，黏腻的汗液让棉布贴在他们身上，他们从中看到一点晃动的灯光，然后用利齿和尖牙从彼此的胸膛中找到出路。

在他们的高潮之后，岩泉感到一种恍惚的疲惫，仿佛他刚刚赢得一场漫长的战争，却听见冲锋的号角立刻再次被出现。他躺在地上转过头，及川同样侧过头看他，岩泉伸出手，及川的手指滑进他的指缝和他相握。于是他看见一杆旗帜竖立在无人区前，及川的手握着它，他回过头寻找岩泉，目光灼灼地把痛苦当作狂热燃烧。

“你说得是对的。”然后及川说。

“什么？”岩泉问。

“我不害怕。”及川回答。

“你不。”岩泉重复。

“我不害怕，因为我刚刚明白了一点：我无论如何都不可能失去你。”及川说。“人被他们的经历塑造，而你近乎参与了我的一生——你塑造了我，所以没有任何可能再将你从我之中分开。”他将岩泉的手放在他颈侧。“感觉到心跳了吗？”

“当然。”岩泉回答。

“那你就知道那其中的每一下都承载着我们的所有记忆。”及川说，血管在岩泉的指尖下收缩。“这是我刚刚认识你。”一下。“这是你对我说过的每一句话。”一下。“这是我们每一次接触。这是你给我的独角仙。这是你教我爬树。我们一起上学。我给你起的绰号。”及川看着他，他的呼吸平稳而缓和。“然后这是你让我知道我再也不是独自一人。那不是什么我能就那样丢弃的东西，小岩，即使我的血液流干或许也不能。你早已是我的一部分，正如同我是你的。”他张开手掌。“你在这里。”手指滑向小臂，“这里。”手掌贴在胸前，“这里。”他们对上视线。“所以我不感到害怕，小岩，因为你会一直在这里，和我在一起，就在我的体内流淌，而我的一举一动都将因为我们曾相遇而不同。”他们以同样的频率呼吸，“你属于我的过去，现在，和未来。我将一直记得这点，不论我身在哪里。”

岩泉看着他，及川棕色眼睛在灯光下惊人地明亮。他注视及川手腕上青色的血管，想象他们的回忆就在那些血液中生长，他听见他自己的心跳声，一下，笑声，一下，“这是我最好的朋友”，一下，“几乎从认识你的第一天就发现了”，一下，“一个不情之请，”一下，“总得给我一点保证”，他感到及川的气息落在他的嘴唇上，于是从回忆中惊醒。他看进及川的眼睛，从中看见一棵庞大的树木在土壤中生根。

“我也是。”他回答。

及川朝他笑起来。

“你会来送我吗，小岩？”


End file.
